Claws of Power
by Miirah Konvidu
Summary: This is a story about two Clans, SilverClan and WhiteClan, who have shunned their darker kin BlackClan into the dust. Now, the abandoned cats are ready to fight back, and this time win. Their new leader is strong and loyal to himself. Read and Review! :
1. Prolouge

((I neither own nor have right to call the Warrior series my own. The Warrior series belongs to Erin Hunter.))

**The Claws of Power**

The Tale of Three Clans

**Taste Tester/Prologue**

The moss draped down from the ceiling of the battered cave as the night set in, casting shadows across the dusk sky. Hidden figures lurked about the ally-ways in the underground cove, their figures lean and sleek. Their heads dipped low in sorrow. Two dark forms began to talk, their heads swaying from side to side.

"No, Pineheart. We cannot. I will not let my Clan be led into such disaster. The prey shortage over Leaf-bare caused us trouble, but now that Green-leaf comes near, we have strength and willingness to fight for our power. BlackClan will not fall to the abyss in which those pitiful kittypets have shrunk to. We are powerful and strong. If you have reason to doubt us, you can speak to the Clan, and I am sure they will answer with hostility, ready to show you exactly how strong they are." A muscular black shape hissed in fury. His eyes glowered and shined in the pitiful moonlight, an ebony color. They screamed with the pain and agony of many victims.

The other form, taken to be Pineheart, shook its head in sadness, and then silently padded off into a corner of the damp cave. The smell of mold blocked the senses of any cat very well, and so the BlackClan warrior dove into the darkness. The leader stood tall and proud over his Clan, a kit coughing in the distance; he took no notice of the child. The only thing visible besides his faint outline was his black eyes. They were cold and merciless, just like his heart. Claws unsheathed, they rattled against the frozen rock as the tom padded his way down the Hollowrock and down into the leader's den.

(Yes, I know. This is the TASTE TESTER/PROLOGUE. I understand that you are probably lost and confused. No worries. Everything will be explained if you keep reading. ;))

**Chapter One**

Tail Feathers

Something prodded Lilypaw in the flank, and she gave a soft mreow in protest. Nudging away from her attacker, Lilypaw made a grunting noise, and then flopped over in the sandy dirt. She was about to hiss and claw at the other feline when it spoke, forcing her to open her eyes.

"Will you get a move on SOMETIME before the next Gathering?" the voice protested. Lilypaw recognized it immediately as Lionpaw, a friend apprentice. "Crowpaw and I have been waiting all morning for you to get up, and we are in the Sun-high patrol!"

The she-cat gave another grunt, and lifted herself up onto her delicate paws. Opening her mouth to take in the murky smells of the forest, she scented prey, predators, and fellow Clan mates. The other apprentices besides Crowpaw and Lionpaw included Smokepaw, Twistedpaw, and Sparrowpaw. They too had been here recently, but were gone now.

Closing her mouth, Lilypaw looked over at her friend. He was lean, muscular, and white with golden stripes. The stripes seemed to glow and spread across his body, giving him sheen like sunlight.


	2. Tail Feathers

**Chapter One**

Tail Feathers

Something prodded Lilypaw in the flank, and she gave a soft mreow in protest. Nudging away from her attacker, Lilypaw made a grunting noise, and then flopped over in the sandy dirt. She was about to hiss and claw at the other feline when it spoke, forcing her to open her eyes.

"Will you get a move on SOMETIME before the next Gathering?" the voice protested. Lilypaw recognized it immediately as Lionpaw, a friend apprentice. "Crowpaw and I have been waiting all morning for you to get up, and we are in the Sun-high patrol!"

The she-cat gave another grunt, and lifted herself up onto her delicate paws. Opening her mouth to take in the murky smells of the forest, she scented prey, predators, and fellow Clan mates. The other apprentices besides Crowpaw and Lionpaw included Smokepaw, Twistedpaw, and Sparrowpaw. They too had been here recently, but were gone now.

Closing her mouth, Lilypaw looked over at her friend. He was lean, muscular, and white with golden stripes. The stripes seemed to glow and spread across his body, giving him sheen like sunlight.


End file.
